Amor a 2° vista
by Athena Katsura
Summary: [DG] ....mas vale tarde que nunK? ............pudo haber sido un beso del infierno......pero al fin y al cabo fue un beso.....(es una cancion) ....ejem..... leeean.....reviews! ya saben!
1. intro

**AMOR A 2° VISTA**

**Introducción**

**" Se** busca chico agradable y guapo, entre los 20 y 25, que esté interesado en conocer a una mágica chica adorable, tierna y linda. El interesado escriba a la siguiente dirección para poneros deacuerdo en salir una tarde para conocernos y socializar"****

- que tal suena Vika?....

- ummm....jajaja... algo formal... pero pues nose.... yo creo que para muggles esta bien..., por cierto, no te has puesto a pensar que puede ser peligroso?.... digo... que tal si "el interesado" es un maniaco psicopata que intenta matarte...^_^

- T_T  .... que animado se escucha eso.....  que va!!... para eso llevo mi varita....

- Cierto, esa es un ventaja..... aunque sigue habiendo la posibilidad de que sea un acosador.... o un asesino convicto.....o que tal vez lo que quiera sea... 

- Ya!!.. me convenciste... voy a cambiar ciertas cosas...

- Eso no lo evitara..... es mas que tal si es un ladrón.....o si no se lava los dientes... 

- Suficiente! .... con los arreglos que le hice al anuncio creo que será mejor...

- A ver, ahora que dice?..

- Ya lo veras... ^_~ .... despues....

- O_o.... esta bien..., nisiquiera se por que te empeñas en salir con un desconocido teniendo tantos pretendientes por ahí.....

- Pues yo nose por que tu te empeñas en NO salir también teniendo tanto galan cerca.......bueno, me voy.... deje algo pendiente en la escuela

- Si yo igual, deje unas cosas en la escuela.... y en el trbajo..

- Tu cuando no dejas algo pendiente.....pero mejor preocúpate por el trabajo.... la escuela muggle es mucho mas facil..

- ........ sin comentarios....

Es a era la amena conversación entre dos universitarias......que se reunian en su departamento para comer juntas..... eso si comian, por que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban platicando.... o haciendo cosas raras

No tenian nada de comunes y corrientes.... pues por la tarde tenian un trabajo poco comun..... 

Una era Virginia Weasley de 20 años de edad... y la otra  Dana Stevens de 21... grades amigas de la infancia... ambas graduadas de Hogwarts  y ahora investigadoras del ministerio de magia

En fin, Dana era extrovertida y dinamica, muy animosa, pero no al extremo, no se conocía persona a la cual le desagradara su compañía... y mucho menos su amistad.

Las dos se despidieron y se fueron a continuar con sus cosas ...... aunque una no había querido decirle un secreto.... los cambios que le había hecho ha cierto anuncio y que ahora cambiarían la vida de la otra......  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------

En fin ( pero que dem..... no se me quita esa expresión en fin! En fin, EN FIN!!)..... supongo que ya saben que tipo de cambios hubo.... pero bueno... espero les guste mi fic... por fa dejen reviews... los necesito... son buenos pa la inspiración, se aceptan sugerencias.....( y tomatazos..T_T... ) ....hasta la proxima, vieee.

**||**+~ \ Athena Katsura /~+******||**


	2. intro 2?

**AMOR A 2° VISTA**

**Introducción**

-Oye tu !! , no viste mi traje de baño!?!? Necesito un chapusón en la alberca, este calor me mata..... – un chico pelinegro, de ojos oscuros y cabello un poco largo ( asi como #17 de DBZ ....  *_*) preguntaba a su compañero de cuarto.

-No – contesto friamente el chico rubio, que estaba en el sillón leyendo.....un poco  de mala gana......no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran mientras leía..... y menos por cosas tan simples.....y peor aun..... en estos últimos días su mal genio había aumentado... 

Ahora estaba en un hotel.......muggle para variar!!.... no por su voluntad, pero nadie lo obligaba.....todo gracias a un muchacho de su edad, su mejor amigo de la infancia , al cual no habia visto desde que   entró a Hogwarts y su "mejor amigo" a  Duurmstrang ..... pero ahora... era diferente... no se podía poner a conversar con él como antes...... los dos habian cambiado de forma drástica...

Uno se había convertido en.... bueno en.... bueno, todos sabemos como es Malfoy...

Al contrario de Kile ... que parecia un muggle hecho y derecho.... 

En su estancia juntos no habian entablado una conversación por completo, mas que las razones por las cueles ahora estaban reunidos.... el señor oscuro había caído..... en manos del apestoso Potter.... sus padres en Azkaban y ahora que?.... ya no tenia ordenes que seguir..... debería de estar feliz por eso.... pero mas bien estaba... vacío?.... , entonces que haría??....  su madre??..... su madre estaba feliz.... ya era del lado de los "buenos" ... pero él...... el no quería ser del lado de los buenos... pero tampoco tenia ganas de hacer daño sin razón.... eso era estupido... 

Cierto!!, estaba vacío... ya no tenia quien le dijera lo que tenia que hacer, a quien tenia que dañar, a quien tenia que atormentar o torturar...... entonces por que hacerlo?.......

Y ahora!!!???  Que alguien le explicara que es lo que tenia que hacer.... convertirse en muggle?...iiiak!!... ni pensarlo.... el mundo mágico era su todo ... pero parecía que la única forma de permanecer en él era definir por completo el bando en el que se estaba... y no habia mas opcion que el de los buenos.... o bien podría ir a parar a Azkaban......Pensandolo si tenia opciones, 3 en realidad:.... ser bueno, muggle o loco....  que era lo que quería?

Parecía que la magia ya no estaba de su lado..... sin fortuna, ni sirvientes... ni nada de nada....tal vez  el peor castigo era compartir el cuarto de hotel con Kile..... pero pues era el único mago al que conocía bien ,que no estuviera en Azkaban......

- se que lo ví en algún lado...... enserio no lo has visto Draco? ..... esque... apenas lo use ayer..... y antier..... bueno, tambien anteantier...... pero esque no lo encuentro!!!.....

- que no!  ¬¬U

- aah aquí esta!!! Sabía que lo encontraría o dejaba de llamarme Kile!! ... jajajaja.... – y tomando su toalla con cara de triunfo se dirigió a la puerta de salida – Draco , voy a estar en la piscina por si alguna chica linda pregunta..... no, mejor no le digas a ninguna, alla debe de haber mas....

+++++++++++++++++++

por mas que lo leo, no me checa.... pero ps esque era una forma de explicar la situación de Drakito......... prometo actualizar pronto.... (el sig. Cap ya lo tengo hecho  ^_~ ) ....... y sigo esperando sus reviews!!!.... (y tomatazos  T_T)... en fin, hasta la prox..... y  GRACIAS!

**||**+~ \ Athena Katsura /~+******||**


	3. tal vez, quiza

**AMOR A 2° VISTA**

**Cap**** 1  Tal vez, quizá**

No tenia muchas ganas de salir, pero el hambre lo estaba matando.... conocía uno que otro lugar mágico cerca... pero ahora seria incomodo asistir a uno...

No había mas remedio que comer algo preparado completamente a lo muggle, pero para eso tenía q decirle a Kile....después de todo, ahora dependía casi por completo de él....

Después de que había bajado a buscar a su amigo en la piscina y encontrarlo rodeado de chicas, no había tardado mucho en convencerlo de ir a cenar.....

_En un restaurante muggle_

-y dime que opinas Draco??? - le preguntó el pelinegro a su compañero de mesa

- no esta tan mal – trataba de disimular lo mucho que le estaba gustando la comida del restaurante al que lo había llevado a cenar ¿¡ por que no se le había ocurrido salir a un restaurante!!!!?....  y ha decir verdad se había olvidado de que estaban en un restaurante muggle, tenia bastante hambre como para estar pensando en otras cosas......

-que no esta mal? ..... vamos!! Es el 3° platillo que te comes....^_~ , acéptalo la vida muggle no es tan mala como crees....-

-creo que en eso tienes razón, ........es mucho peor.....

- ja!!! Ni siquiera tu te crees eso, además aun te falta lo mejor....- y observó la cara sin expresión de su amigo mientras comía - ....... conocer chicas.... ^^

Lo ultimo que Kile habia dicho (en un tono muy  intrigante)  ni siquiera había logrado cambiarle la expresión, pero por dentro se imaginaba que seria una de las estupideces de su compañero....... ¬¬ 

No pudo borrar en toda la noche la imagen de salir con una muggle..... no, no lo permitiría,  seria capaz de pagar por verse a si mismo haciendo eso....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En un departamento una chica pelirroja estaba descansando frente al televisor,  traía puesto... una playera muy larga... y un pequeño short y calcetines .... su cabello lo estaba en una despeinada coleta.....no pensaba pararse de ahí por ningún motivo .....la flojera la invadía.... un fin de semana de descanso completo era lo que necesitaba....después de una atareada semana....

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había amanecido, pero se acababa de levantar, no tenia hambre, y aunque la tuviera, nada ni nadie interrumpiría su momento feliz..............   o por lo menos eso creía....

- he vuelto !!!!!!- 

una chica de cabello negro y ondulado, ojos profundos un poco mas obscuros que su cabello se acerco con una bolsa que denotaba que venia de algún centro comercial....  radiaba de felicidad ... pero al ver el estado de su amiga.... su voz cambio de tono 

-y tu...... que fachas son esas?..... ¬¬

-Eeh.... pues estas fachas son......-echándose un vistazo-.... el short que me diste en navidad y tu camiseta?..... ô_o

-eso lo se..... pero......- lo pensó solo dos segundos, sabía que sería inútil regañarla..-......bueno no importa mira lo que tengo aquí - agitaba muy fuerte una carta de sobre en su mano-  es emocionante, cierto??!!! – 

-que es? 

-nuestra cita a ciegas...

-ya tan rápido te contestaron? pareciera arte de magia....jajajaja.. un segundo!!... dijiste: "nuestra cita a ciegas"?? 

-asi es!!..... este.....pues........ te dije que le puse unos cambios al anuncio.... pensé que si seria algo peligroso, dos varitas serian mejor que una.... ya hay que apurarnos.... solo nos quedan un par de horas....

-estas loca?!?!?.... a mi no me gustan esas cosas, y lo sabes bien! .... como crees?.... no voy a ir!!!  esta claro?!? – la pelirroja parecía enfadada de verdad....

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-una cita a ciegas??... pero que demonios pretendes con eso??!!

-si, se que es arriesgado... pero no hay de que preocuparse...

-como de que no??... en que estabas pensando?!?!

-si, tienes razón, pueden ser feas... pero hay que darles la oportunidad de salir con unos tipazos como nosotros, después una perdida de memoria no les hará daño.... 

-tenemos asuntos que atender como para estar perdiendo el tiempo...!!! – la situación estaba exasperándolo....él enojado y su amigo, parecía no inmutarse.... tan alegre como siempre...

-que asuntos??.... sacar a nuestros padres de Azkaban??.... uuh si, muero por intentarlo e ir a parar a su lado... y divertirme jugando con los dementores.... – el sarcasmo no se hizo esperar... – creo que eso no esta en mis planes....... así como antes no estaba en los tuyos.... si que has cambiado..... – lo decía casi susurrando, pero claro......

Al parecer, por esa respuesta la alegría se había ido, su mirada se ensombreció, esto hizo que el rubio sintiera una punzada en el estomago.... algo verdaderamente extraño.... en apariencia no parecía tener reacción al comentario pero si le había dolido

-mira  Malfoy, has lo que quieras, tírate a un pozo si eso quieres..... va a dejar de importarme.... – finalizó Kile , después del gran silencio.... ahora si que estaba enojado....

diciendo esto último,  se dirigió a la regadera, dentro de un par de horas  tendría una cita

---------------------------------

_Después de un par de horas  ^_^_

No podía creer como se había dejado meter en esto....

Había que aceptar que la idea era un poco divertida..... descabellada... pero divertida.....

Se habían quedado de ver en un parque... justo al lado de la fuente...

Para ser algo que no importaba mucho, se había arreglado bien, levantando  mas de una mirada en su camino...... aunque había que darle crédito a su amigo....si, volvía a ser su amigo..... también se veía bien....

Esto lo hacia por él... por recuperar a el único amigo que le quedaba... o que había tenido....   tal vez  no se aburriría tanto como pensaba.... había que aceptar que su nuevo-viejo amigo era divertido....  

Aunque Kile, seguía preguntando hacia donde estaba  la fuente  (-_-'), el rubio ya la había encontrado... y con ella a dos chicas lindas.... bueno si así se veían de lejos...  tal vez de cerca seria mejor....

Le señaló a Kile donde estaban las chicas..... pero.... PERO!!!  ... que dem... sus ojos no lo creían.... era... era..... será??..... naaaa... seguro solo se parece......si, eso debe ser.....  esperooo

***************

No podía creer como se había dejado meter en esto....

Habia que aceptar que la idea era un poco divertida..... descabellada... pero divertida.....

Se habían quedado de ver en un parque... justo al lado de la fuente...

Para ser algo que no importaba mucho, se había arreglado bien, levantando  mas de una mirada en su camino...... aunque había que darle crédito a su amiga..... también se veía bien....

En fin,  eran 15 minutos después de la hora que habían acordado... impuntuales para variar.....

Se dedico a mirar hacia el agua, estaba comenzando a aburrirse...

-y como los vas a reconocer?, digo,  bien puede ser el gordo que esta allá..... o mira... ves al que esta dormido en la banqueta??.... que tal si es él?.....digo, si solo viene uno, a mi no me molestaría retirarme a casa.....

-ahí vienen....- lo decia mirando a la dirección en la que se encontraban unos chicos....

uno de cabello negro, verdaderamente guapo con cara de despistado, mirando hacia donde le señalaba su compañero...

un rubio, al igual guapo.... pero...... PERO!!!...... no lo podía creer..... y por la forma en la que la veía él tampoco.... tal vez estaba alucinando...... si, eso debía de ser....  se dio un pequeño pellizco.... pero no pasó nada...... NO!!!  No podía ser cierto.....  que acaso la vida estaba en su contra!! ...

-lindos no? ... ^_^   vamos!!...

-no!!...  digo, ellos no deben ser....esperemos un poco más.... deben estar en camino....

-creí que estabas desesperada por irnos...... si son ellos, mira uno trae dos rosas.... nose porque carga las dos... pero si son ..... vamos!!

Él ya había cambiado su expresión.... volvía a ser fría..... hacía tanto tiempo que no veía ojos así, nisiquiera parecidos... pero ella..... ella seguía en shock ...... sin poderlo creer aun.... 

En definitivo..... el día no estaba a su favor....

  ^^^^^^   ^^^^^^ fin del cap 1 ^^^^^^   ^^^^^^

Ejem...ejem.... sip ya se.... me toy tardando en el DG... minimo ya se vieron.....-_-.... es solo que la inspiración denuevo esta empezando a faltarme.....en fin, espero que les este gustando.... y dejen reviewss!   Y muchas muchas gracias a quienes ya los dejaron  ( a la prox, los contesto) ....

**||**+~ \ Athena Katsura /~+******||**


	4. one more time

**AMOR A 2° VISTA**

**[[oNe MoRe TiMe ]] **

- A cual quieres? ... los dos están lindos....- el comentario junto con el ligero codazo de su amiga la habían despertado....

- Eeh?....-  no, creo que no estaba al 100% en la realidad....

- Escojo el de la derecha Vik.. te tardaste....-

Y fue asi como la pelinegra dio un  paso hacia delante... para el encuentro con los chicos... 

- holap – como era de esperarse, Kile y Dana fueron  los de las primeras palabras....

él se  inclino un poco y les ofreció las rosas que traía en la mano de forma galante......

- bien, creo k al lugar donde vamos a ir ni siquiera se lo esperan....les va a encantar.....vamos? – ofreciendo su brazo, el cual Dana no tardo en tomar....

- claro!....vamos Vik !!

- eehh.... aahh si!!.... – y se puso en marcha atrás de su amiga y el supuesto galán.... decidió dejar de ver a Draco... si esto era una pesadilla en cualquier momento despertaría...........afirmaba....o....trataba de convencerse ....???

El rubio avanzo solo a poco espacio de la pelirroja.... no se veía nada  mal... = y esto podria llegar  a ser interesante....pero en k pensaba!!!... el estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con esta cita y esto se ponía cada vez mas en su contra ... tenía que encontrar la forma de molestarla... 

Las llevaron a un barrio italiano para turistas que conocían, no muy lejos de ahí......

Kile al ver lo tensos que estaban su amigo y su pareja.... intento una y otra vez conversación, pero sus interlocutores no parecían interesados en ello......

- y bien.... ustedes de donde son?....-kile preguntaba a Ginny

- de Londres....  –Ginny  contestó  secamente....

- enserio??... tambien  Draco.....cierto?....

- si – otra respuesta corta... y fría... esta vez del rubio

- y tu de donde eres?..- Dana parecía ser la única interesada en seguir la platica...

- de aquí .....americano por siempre....^_^..(n/a...ejem...ejem.... habia mencionado k estaban en america???....kreo k no..., en fin ^^)......... y ustedes.... están de visita??...es un buen lugar no??-

- no lo creo!!.... – contestaron Ginny y Draco con el mismo tono de voz indiferente...por un segundo se miraron sorprendidos... luego su mirada volvió al vacío respectivo....

Dana no soportó mas y se levantó con la excusa de que iba al tocador del sitio.....((n/a...-_-'.... kreo k tampoco habia dicho en donde  estaban ......, es en un café  ...en fin...sencillo pero lindo.... los dejo a su imaginación  xDxDxD))

- pero que sucede contigo??.... pareciera que quieres arruinar la cita....

- uuu, que perspicaz te has vuelto.... – estaban lavándose las manos..... frente al espejo...

- oye!!...  que es lo que  te molesta?

- que no ves!!??... es Malfoy!!...Draco Malfoy.... no recuerdas lo linda que hizo la vida de mi hermano y la de Harry en Hogwarts?!?!....

- ya sé que es Malfoy............y...eso que tiene que ver?....aqui no esta ni tu hermano ni Harry.... no tienes por que amargarte la existencia....pensando en sus problemas.....

- pero que no se te hace sospechoso....?  vamos!!... cuantos de los que contestan ese tipo de anuncios son guapos... y peor aun... son magos....!!!.... eso para mi es MUY sospechoso!!

- basta de tus paranoias..... relajate..... respira.... vamos!!!

- .....(suspiro)....... sigue siendo sospechoso.....-

- te prometo que después de hoy no lo vuelves a ver....- ...le dijo con cierta sonrisa picara...- claro, si tu no quieres....^_~

- ¬¬

_después__ de salir del café._

Siguieron caminando por unos minutos... Dana del brazo de Kile..... y un metro después Ginny y Draco un volteando al lado contrario del otro....evitando cualquier mirada.....tan solo así......caminando......

- que preciosa flor!! ...- justo cuando pasaban por una tienda de flores..... Gin no habia podido evitar su asombro hacia aquella flor roja...  comentario que la hizo arrepentirse... pues ya se le había olvidado que venia acompañada....

- he visto mejores!..- no se hizo esperar el comentario

- si como no....el señorito Malfoy no se podía quedar callado...- sarcasmo puro

- envidia Weasley? –

- Oohh  si, me muero de envidia....- seguía jugando....lo que empezaba a molestar al rubio... aquí el malo era él....

- ..... ya lo sabia... siempre has deseado tener todo lo que yo tengo.....pero sabes que no podrás.....- trataba de obtener el control...seguro lo obtendría..

- ja! Hasta crees!!...  desear todo lo que tu tienes??... ja!..creo que vales menos que la suela de mi zapato....un fracasado incapaz de cambiar...... y debo agregar que eso has sido desde niño....- remató!...y avanzó de nuevo....en definitivo.... el control era de la pelirroja...- cretino – y se alejó...  

- .ehh............... .- se quedo sin palabras...... pero se habia pasado..... no lo podía creer!!.... lo había vencido.....si guerra quería... entonces guerra hiba a tener...

Por unos segundos la pelirroja siguió avanzando.... se detuvo en seco, meditando lo que acabba de pasar... y volteó a ver la razon por la cual el chico no le seguía el paso.... por la mente de los dos pasaron los recuerdos de Howarts...

en cuanto a ella.... todos esos momentos en el que él y sus monigotes (digase guardaespaldas)... molestaban a su hermano.... y a su querido Harry... o hacerla llorar alguna vez......antes, en la escuela nunca pudo poner a Malfoy en su lugar y darle su merecido.....como ahora lo había hecho..... y calló en la cuenta..... se estaba comportando como una niña resentida.... acaso eso era??.... era por eso tanto enfado???......._*por favor Gin!!.... madura!!*  _su mente le decia....

También por el rubio pasaron ciertos recuerdos... molestar por molestar... lastimar solo con palabras..(algo en lo que por lo visto, habia perdido práctica)... herir a la gente sin siquiera usar su varita... y sobre todo... fastidiar a Potter a mas no poder... aah... aquellos tiempos....en los que podía hacer llorar a niñitas como la Weasley con la mirada.... pero ya no era una niña....eso que ni que.... y ahora la tenia enfrente acabando de dejarlo callado y con la boca abierta..... tendría que darle su merecido!!! ..... _*pero eso que mas da!!! Ya no estas en la escuela Draco!!* ._... tal vez su mente tenia razón.....peleas como esa había que dejarlas para niños.... algo que ya había dejado de ser....

Si, habían dejado de ser unos niños.... madurado cada uno con diferentes situaciones..... pasador por los mismos temores.... pero cada uno de un lado diferente... y ahora todo habia terminado.... no habia por que estarse molestando por cosas del pasado.... cosas que trataban de olvidar .... razón por la cual ahora estaban tan lejos de aquel lugar.... y por que no mejor llevar la fiesta en paz??... 

_* Eso seria lo correcto...... olvidar el pasado y volver a conocernos.... o mejor dicho..... conocernos....* _

Virginia estaba convencida, no habia porque estar peleando por estupideces..... queria llevarla en paz... pero si eso llegaba a ser... no sería ella la del primer paso... que tal si el se burlaba???..... mejor alejarse.....    pero apenas dio los primeros pasos........

- Virginia!....- la llamó de forma inconciente

por inercia se giro sobre sus talones... y regreso.. 

- no Malfoy!!... no voy a seguir con jueguitos... mejor hagamos de cuenta que no pasó nada... que nunca no hemos visto.. y mucho menos nos conocemos.... – fue entonces cuando cayó en aquellos ojos grises... en aquella mirada que aunque fria.. la cautivó y lleno de cierta calidez.......esos ojos que no reflejaban maldad sino simpatía  (n/a^^'...no encontre la palabra.....pero se entiend la idea vdd?)

-  bien, no nos conocemos..........pero entonces conozcámonos.... –extendió su mano hacia ella y una paqueña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios sin pensarlo....algo forzada, pero al fin a alcabo una sonrisa....

pensó muy poco y fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente _*genial! Ahora le has puesta en charola de plata la oportunidad de humillarte y dejarte colgado...*_...(pensó el rubio) ...... ya solo había que esperar la reacción de la pelirroja.... suficiente había abandonado el orgullo para hacer aquello..... y aunque no se sorprendería si pasaba.... era capaz de maldecirla si lo dejaba ahí con la  mano estirada...

................

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fin del cap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_.....tanto tanto tiempo......pero esk no habia tenido mucho tiempo que digamos... ya saben... la escuela... el servicio.... mi cumple....  deberes libros y mas deberes!! .... y para acabarla de amolar ....el doctor... nose que tanto estudio me hacen.... T_T ... la semana pasada salí del Hosp......pero en fin!!! ...... ya esta!!! Este cap..!!! listisisisisimo.......est.... espero sus opiniones y tomatazos...... _

_est__.... no tengo ni idea del 5° libro (bueno, solo se lo basico)...... kreo k eso no afecta en nada... pero namas keria ke supieran... -_-'  XD XD_

_en__ fin, se lo cuidan mucho, saludos, besos y abrazos... vieeeee_

**||**+~ \ Athena Katsura /~+******||**


	5. Otra vez

**AMOR A 2° VISTA**

**[[ Otra vez ]] **

-  bien, no nos conocemos..........pero entonces conozcámonos.... –extendió su mano hacia ella y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios sin pensarlo....algo forzada, pero al fin a al cabo una sonrisa....

Peor que acaso sus oídos estaban alucinando??... él dio el primer paso...  en cierta forma se sintió aliviada.....  mínimo en eso coincidían... (apart del continente)... en olvidarse por un momento de cosas desagradables y jugar algo nuevo

Sonrió... una sonrisa natural, dedicada al chico que tenia frente... y estrecho su mano...

- entonces.... soy Virginia... Virginia Weasley.. mucho gusto.....

- _* y .... empezamos* ..._  Draco Malfoy..... llámame solo Draco__

- bien "solo Draco"... puedes decirme Ginny.... aunque Dana me dice Vik... pero sigo prefiriendo el Ginny – seguía sonriendo divinamente

- quien ? ... – el rubio jugaba bien su papel...y de paso anexaba miradas coquetas....

- mi amiga...........esto......... después te la presento....es que ahora debe estar ocupada sabes??.... tiene una cita a ciegas....-  lo dijo con fastidio – tonterías! – dijo mas para ella que para el rubio

- cierto... tonterías....  creí que tu estabas aquí por gusto...

- no! – antes de decir que Dana le buscaba pareja tenía que buscar otro tema rápido- y tu que??.... estas de vacaciones?? -  O_o .. que pregunta tan tonta...

- eeh... bueno... no precisamente... estoy viviendo con Kile....... por un tiempo – este, también tenia que cambiar de tema... – y tu novio Potter? –  O_o no se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor??

- ....... – la pregunta la tomó desprevenida.... que decía? ...._* "__naaa__ Harry sigue babeando por Cho"  " siempre no fue lo que yo esperaba" * - y Parkinson?.. creí que si alguna vez te volvería a ver ya estarías casado con ella... - _*la salida facil siempre es la mejor....... o no?* __

- no la he vuelto a ver desde que salimos del colegio... ni a ella ni a Zabini.... bueno, con él alguna vez nos comunicamos por cartas..... ya sabes que nunca fue muy afecto a la idea de seguir a ....... – se estaba saliendo de tema – digo, tu debes de saber no?  - la miro de forma perspicaz.... 

- _*Zabini! Tenia que salir a la platica?  No, la salida facil no siempre en la mejor -_-*  _por que crees que yo debo de saber..?? digo.... trabajamos juntos por algún tiempo.... pero solo eso.  –  las ultimas palabras las dijo mas como una suplica para el rubio de que no siguiera preguntando

- pues.... no creo que el piense lo mismo.... despues de..

- Que te dijo!!?? – lo interrumpió

- Nada...... solo que eran "muy"  buenos amigos..... – sonrio.... pero habia algo raro en su sonrisa.... él sabía algo...

- Esta bien! ... fuimos amigos..... pero solo eso....

- Segura que solo eso?

- Si, ......solo eso!!

- Y ya no lo son?

- Pues.... bueno de vez en cuando nos escribimos... desde que me mude... tampoco ha habido mucha comunicación............. fuera de trabajo....- trataba de sonar indiferente

- Y por que te mudaste? – el rubio seguía preguntando y  Ginny empezaba a sentirse algo incomoda...

- Y que hay de ti?... desde cuando estas por aquí.....? ... creí que habías desaparecido del planeta.... desde tu salida del colegio no había escuchado  nada de  ti.... ni siquiera en... bueno tu sabes, el enfrentamiento.... siquiera estuviste presente??

- .......bueno...- ahora era él el incomodo-  si, estuve presente... pero no creo que sea correcto que te diga .... eres parte del ministerio....ademas...

- pero sabes que no hay nada en tu contra.... entonces por que te escondes?? – Ginny lo interrumpió... se estaba dejando llevar por  su curiosidad....

- Lo se!!... pero quería alejarme!!! .....alejarme por un rato de todo aquello....como si quisiera olvidar... sabes??.... y mejor hablemos de otra cosa....que esta platica empieza a fastidiarme.... – dijo  tajantemente, evitando los ojos marrones;   vio la expresión asustada de la pelirroja.. – prefiero seguir hablando solo de tu novio Blaise.... – tranquilo y sonriendo 

- No es mi novio! ¬¬ -

- Pero lo fue..... cierto?? – lo decía picaramente...y con cierta malicia ......le divertía la expresión de la pelirroja al mencionarlo y el leve sonrojo ,...........que tenia de malo???..... por que tanta pena..

- Si, si lo fue.... pero ya!.....- tambien reflejaba cierta molestia....-  mejor tu dime...... extrañas a Parkinson?? ^_~ - se que en el colegio se llevaron muuuuuuy bien.... – la pelirroja esperaba que el tambien se sintiera intimidado de hablar de sus cosas... pero eso no pasó..... 

- Que si nos llevamos bien !?!?  fue genial !! ... Pansy es una de las personas a las que no dudaría en encontrar de nuevo....

- De nuevo? ...... – trataba de sonar intimidante.......pero de nuevo, no resulto..

- Pues.... que no ya había dicho que  no le he visto en años?? – el rubio contestaba natural... con cierto aire de inocencia al no captar la intención de Ginny  (osease intimidarlo)

- Y..... la amaste?  Asi como cuñado casi das la vida por él.....digo, por ella incondicionalmente.....como cuando día y noche piensas en él....ejem....digo en ella... esperando cualquier señal de que siente lo mismo que tu......ejem.......si?– ahora la pelirroja estaba seria.... con cierto deje de tristeza en sus ojos.... como si hubiera recordado algo muy doloroso....

- No lo creo........ te sientes bien?? ....- el rubio lo noto.... no era muy de si el preguntar si alguien estaba bien.... pero en fin, trataba de estar bien, por algunos momentos....

- Si  ^_^ ...- era increíble como mantenía  habilidad de poder cambiar su expresión tan fácilmente..... cuando era mas chica la utilizaba con Harry.... cuando el preguntaba si estaba bien.... ella respondía que si, aunque por dentro estuviera devastada.... y así se ahorraba preocupaciones....

- No.... se que no estas bien...... que pasa? ... – pero al parecer no habia funcionado con Draco.... el seguia notando el cambio

- Enserio, estoy bien.....^^  - mejor vamos a buscar a aquellos que ya es tarde....

Lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo para que caminasen........ esto a Draco no le pareció muy bien pero no se separo.... solo pensó....._ *tu empezaste.......te dije: alejate de la pelirroja.... pero no!......tenias que empezar de confianzudo.....*_

- Ok...ok..... -  y comenzaron a buscar.

......los encontraron en un callejón...   ((n/a que!?!!?!   O_o....ya tan rápido??))

Peleando.......((n/a aaaaaaah......fiu......^^))

 hechando hechizos uno contra el otro por doquier....

Draco Y Ginny se quedaron pasmados..... que no eran ellos los que se llevaban bien al principio?? ......

- Kile! – Draco trataba de llamar la atención de su amigo entre el revuelto de chispas y hechizos que habia por doquier..... aunque le gustaba la escena..... era divertida (para él... por ke Ginny tenia una cara de susto que no podia con ella)....  alguien tenia que poner orden...

- Ten cuidado Draco, son brujas....!!!– grataba Kile mientras trataba de esquivar un hechizo por parte de Dana....

- Ya lo creo  – Draco decía divertido, tambien tratando de colocarse cerca de  su amigo... 

Ginny por su parte tambien trataba de avanzar hacia la orilla en donde estaba Dana, tratando tambien de esquivar todo lo que viniera.... y fue entonces cuando pasó....

BOOOOOOOM!!! 

un sonoro estruendo........

una luz azul fue lo ultimo que se alcanzo a ver......

y una nube de polvo....(n/a clásico! ^^') .....que no dejaba ver quien aun estaba de pie.....y  sobre todo...quien habia ganado.....???

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fin del cap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_.....ejemm....ejem.....pues.... espero sus opiniones y tomatazos....^^' .... y si estan leyendo hasta aqui  MUSHAS GRACIAS!! .......soy lenta.... muy cierto..... sorry!...  .-_- _

_bueno__ se habra notado que no soy muy buena pa´describir lugares cierto??..... en fin.... se supone que estan en america.....en cuanlquien lugar que quieran....pero america.... y ps....kreo ke ya.......gracias optra vez pa´los ke estan leyendo...._

**_Sabina Evans:  Mi_**_ primer y mas actual review!!! ...muchas muchas gracias........ creerás ke el primer consejo que me dist de no tardarme años lo capte alreves??.....^^'..........en fin, enserio doy mi mejor esfuerzo.....(( aja -_- ´)) y tratare de ya no tardarme tanto......XD XD_

_Pd__. por fa... no pierdas el interes _

**_Kap_****_ de Weasley:  musha__ mushas gracias.....ya empece a leer tus fics...... ahora mismo dejo review..... gracias de nuevo......_**

_Pd__.  hace cuanto ke jue la boda?......por ke no invtast?_

**_Luciana_****_:__   otro agradecimiento.........GRACIAS!!.....aki esta la continuación, espero que os gust,......y d lo d las investigaciones........esto.....ummm....... no lo habpia pensado XDXDXD........-_-'   pero....kreeme ke ya voy a poneme a pensar mas seguido...xdxd _**

_Pd__.  se aceptan sugerencias......_

_Y gracias gracias deveritas a **Sashira (ese fic de Todo me trae loca, esta bien chido!), ****Lolit (yep....soy medio lenta....((o mas bien, lenta y medio)).....^_^'), ****Yussi****  (ya se paso el infarto??), **Nisa** (vdd ke tovadia tienes ganas de leerlo???), ****Jeru( sip, habia recibido el review anterior, gracias!!), ****Miina (visita inesperada!!! .....yo sigo esperando XDXDXD ) y ****Reggí** Felton**  (y Draco esta presenT ¡!!!), en fin, nose si sigan leyendolo o no....pero les agradesco......^_^**_

_Se lo cuidan (y se lo bañan), saludos, besos y abrazos.........nos vemos, vieeeeeeee_

**||**+~ \ Athena Katsura /~+******||**

_"y he vuelto a sospechar...que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero....."_


	6. no es lo mismo

**AMOR A 2° VISTA**

**[[ No es lo mismo ]]**

**_vale_****_... que alomejor lo merecemos.... bueno..... pero la voz no la vendemos..... puerta (¿?) .... y lo que opinen de nosotros ...leeme los labios a mi........... ejem...ejem.....aki esta el nuevo cap....... por fa reviews!!_**

Ginny por su parte tambien trataba de avanzar hacia la orilla en donde estaba Dana, tratando también de esquivar todo lo que viniera.... y fue entonces cuando pasó.... _sintió como su cuerpo pesaba mas de lo acostumbrado... se estaba precipitando hacia el suelo.....algunos momentos de su vida pasaron ante sus ojos..... la pelea con Ron.... sus hermanos y su madre en el ministerio ..... ..... su padre.... y luego algo muy extraño..... lo último que alcanzó a ver.....    – Malfoy!! ....... silencio......  ahora todo era silencio_

y una nube de polvo....(n/a clásico! ^^') .....que no dejaba ver quien aun estaba de pie.....y  sobre todo...quien había ganado.....???

cof cof... se escuchaba en un ruido general... 

- pero en que pensabas??? ......... eso si pudo haber llegado a lastimarme..... –era voz q´  kile no tardo en reconocer como Dana... y contestó

- solo fue por que se combino con el "nose que"  que mandaste....... pudo haber sido peor.... me hubieras lastimado a mi!!!!

Se hablaban al tanteo.... pues no alcanzaban a ver nada..... el humo aun no se había esparcido por completo......

- jajajajaja.......perfecto..... estuvieron genial.......jajajajaja – era la 1° que se reía a carcajada abierta  en años.... – creo que no fue tan mala idea al final....esto de salir con "desconocidas"  - jajajaja.....

la nube se esparcia y revelaba a Kile robándose la cabeza con expresión confundida.... Dana estaba revisando la su varita....por si habia alguna imperfección.....Draco, con una mano en el estomago.....después de haber dado una risotada... Ginny.......esto......Ginny estaba.......

- y donde esta Vik ??? – Dana noto su ausencia... buscó a su alrededor y la halló  tumbada no muy lejos....... inconciente  - Oh por Dios Vik!!! – se acerco y la recargó en su regazo......

La espesa nube casi desaparecía por completo.... y unas sirenas de patrulla empezaron a sonar....

- Malditos muggles.........siempre en donde no los llama nadie!!! – Dana, mas que enfadad estaba asustada....... aparte del hecho de que se sentia culpable..... – estaremos en La Salle...........espero verte ahí Kile...... no terminamos de ajustar cuentas....- le guiñó el ojo... toma con mas fuerza a la pelirroja... se apuntó con su varita... y   ¡plop!   Las dos chicas habian desaparecido....

- Que fue eso? – dijo al fin un serio Draco... 

- Si las  mujeres con complicadas.......... las brujas son aun peor!!! 

Los dos rieron.... se disponían a salir de aquel callejón... cuando entonces una luz cegadora les dio directo a la cara con el prepósito de no poder ver a su atacante....

- oh genial!! ..... lo que nos faltaba.....-Kile fastidiado

- las manos en donde yo las pueda ver...- decía un uniformado muggle..- . acérquense despacio..... –

saliendo del callejón... no se hicieron esperar los repentinos destellos de cámaras tomándoles fotos...  Draco no pudo reconocerlo, pero se le hizo muy familiar un muchacho larguirucho y rubio.... que tomaba fotos como si en eso se le fuera la vida......después fueron dirigidos a la patrulla.... 

ya en la delegacion (comisaria, juzgado..... o como quieran llamarle) ....estuvieron sentados por varios minutos, esposados cada uno con las manos atrás, Draco estuvo apunto de soltarse .....pero Kile le había advertido que no era una buena idea...... los policias comentaban algo.... y uno de ellos, viejo y regordete, con unos kilos menos se parecería a Finch....... se acercó refunfuñando entre dientes....

- no puedo creerlo......tanta corrupción...... una llamada de sus papis y otra vez estan en la calle.....poniendo en peligro la vida de gente decente como yo.....bien –ahora si hablaba con ellos, no para si mismo...- siganme  

los dirigió a una oficina igual que las demás, toco la puerta y se retiró.....

cuando entraron.. un señor en un traje verde oscuro muy gastado , estaba en un sillón frente al escritorio... bajo los papeles que estaba leyendo ..... no tardaron en reconocerlo.......era el tío de Kile..... y dijo

-saben que pusieron en riesgo la identidad del mundo mágico? .....Kile....creí  haberte dicho que......no te quería volver a verte por aquí........a ver permítanme sus varitas.....

Draco dudó, pero al ver que Kile le daba su varita obedientemente no le quedo de otra.....  las revisaron....

- chico, a quien querías desarmar??? ..... fue demasiado fuerte tu ultimo hechizo...... no me sorprendería que alguen quedara inconsciente después de eso..... – los chicos se miraron con cierta complicidad..... eso habria desmayado a Ginny?

Después de ser revisadas (las varitas),  se les regresaron.... y por fin...... se les permitió ir.....ahora estaban camino a La Salle..... (n/a habían tenido que ir por el auto.....hasta por donde estaba la fuente).... los dos iban muy callados...

- que habra pasado con la Weasley? – Malfoy rompió  el silencio....

- con quien? 

- La Weasley ......la amiga de tu novia.....ya sabes.... la pelirroja.....pecas.....

- Aah.....esta muy bien, cierto? ^_~.....a ke te gusto?..

- Si......no! .......no me refiero a eso.!! ......digo que como estará después de lo ocurrido...

- aaaaaaah...eso...... pues supongo que el hospital ya la habrán atendido.......ya debe estar bien....

- hay buenos medi-magos ahí??

- Los mejores !!  ....entre ellos yo.....- dandose mucha importancia – un segundo......por que no te veo sorprendido de que fueran brujas......yo casi me desmayo.....y tu....tan tranquilo

- Acaso tu trabajas en un hospital....???

- Si, soy un medi-mago de los mejores!.......pero no me cambies el tema......habla de ellas.....

- Ummm.... no se mucho de ellas... solo que .....bueno..... Dana era de mi curso... por lo que debe tener masso nuestra edad... solo recuerdo que fue novia de uno de los pobretones  Weasley......  nose cual..... 

- Hablas como si fueran muchos......

- Son 7! 

- Demonios!!

- Si,  todos demonios.... pero ninguno pudo conmigo......la  pelirroja es la menor de ellos... y creo que tambien le desagrado..... aunque a ella  no le hice nada.....bueno, nada grave .....pues...... Blaise ...... recuerdas a Zabini?

- Si...

- Pues él.......nose que le vió...... y desde que recuerdo anda tras ella......

- Como que no sabes que le vio??? .....estas ciego o que..... 

- Ciego por que..... la Weasley no tiene nada del otro mundo..... una mujer como todas....

- Muy experto tu en mujeres .....

- Ni te imaginas...... – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Apuesto a que no puedes decirme mas de 5 nombres de chicas con las que haya habido algo bueno ........¬¬ ......   bien, ya llegamos..... despues me contaras tus chocoaventuras ...... 

bajaron del auto... y se dirigieron 

- Claro que son mas de 5!  -Malfoy insistía

- A lo que me refiero es a que ni siquiera has de recordar sus nombres.....¬¬

- Eso no me sirve de nada.......

Fueron discutiendo hasta que  llegaron a la recepción y preguntaron por ellas , la chica de la recepción les dijo que esperaran pero se notaba que estaba embobada con ellos... Kile le guiño el ojo y despues se fueron a sentar.....

- Lo ves....... seguro que tu no sabes como se llama la recepcionista....

- Se llama Gina...... trabajo aquí  tonto....

- Ummm..... pero no estas captando......cuantas aventuras has tenido en tu vida??..... supongo que varias!!!..... eso es a lo que me refiero.... – por que discutía esto con él.... por que tenia ganas de seguir hablando sobre eso....

- Mira.... a mi no me impresionaría el numero de aventuras...... si, he tenido muchas...... y no tiene nada de malo...... pero mejor dime...... cuantas de esas aventuras han terminado en algo mejor???......cuantas de esas chicas recuerdas.....?? .....a cuantas has querido ? y sobre todo...... alguna de ellas te querría?

- ............... de que me serviría que me quisieran?..o que yo las quisiera...... absolutamente de nada!!! – ya, mejor terminar esa discusión... trato de centrar su atención en otro lado....

- entonces nunca has pensado en llevar algo enserio..... – pero el rubio no contestó......estaba shockeado.... mirando hacia un hombre que estaba leyendo el periódico.....el Magic Time    ((n/a..... -_-'))

lo importante no era el hombre sino la portada del periódico.....estaban ellos......subiéndose a una patrulla  ((n/a ya sabes......con todo y movimiento))   con un encabezado que decía ....."la reaparición de Malfoy ......¿otra vez causando problemas? "

Genial!!.... creía que estaría seguro.......pues creo que no......ya todo Londres debía saber en donde estaba.....pero debía estar tranquilo..... no había  nada en su contra...... Ginny ya se lo había dicho.....por que entonces tanto nerviosismo???

- Chicos.... hasta que llegaron!!.... Vik aun esta inconciente.......el doctor dijo que estaría bien....- nadie contestó... ni siquiera  voltearon a verla  tratando de leer más sobre aquel artículo...... ella también volteó y se percató de la nota...... – hay no!!.....George va a matarme...... – casi en un susurro....... acercándose para arrebatar  el papel....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_en__ otro lugar del redondo mundo  .......... exactamente en el ministerio de magia......_

- George   has visto la nota !?!?!?!!! ........ ahora mismo mando la carta para que regresen!!! 

- No tienes que hacerlo Ron,  tranquilo – era una platica entre pelirrojos....

- Ya lo hiciste??? ......esas dos van a oírme cuando lleguen – y se colocó a un lado de la chimenea de la traspapelada oficina  - ya sabia que no era buena idea el que se mudaran.....!!!  -estaba muy nervioso

- Sshh shh shhh ......Ya te dije que tranquilo.......aun no mando la carta, pero no creo que sea para tanto.....

- George... es tu hermana......  no vas a dejar que se quede alla.....- pero antes que nada, no dejaba de ser una platica (o discusión) entre Weasley´s  - cerca de ese.... de ese..... mortífago!

- Hay hermanito..... deberías aceptar que ya no es una niña....... y bueno..... podrías regresar al rato?.... ahora estoy muy ocupado.... –  y regreso a su sillón, tras el escritorio,  a seguir tratando de descifrar el uso de cierto cubo con muchos cuadros de colores.....

- Eres insoportable....  aun no entiendo como  Fred y tu llegaron hasta este puesto.....-  terminó de decir antes de salir  de la oficina.....y azotar la puerta .....

Y esque  George, ahora nuevo jefe de Ginny y Dana,  tenia cierto presentimiento sobre esa situación,  desde que vio la foto del incidente de Malfoy con la policía muggle le llego una sensación extraña....  como de saber algo....pero no saber que  (n/a  nunk les ha pasado??) .... y al parecer no fue el único....  alguien toco a la puerta.... era Fred, su gemelo,  .... y entro para preguntar lo mismo que el pelirrojo anterior.....

- ya has visto la nota?......

-  si.... -   y se miraron a los ojos.... captaron el mismo sentimiento extraño en los ojos del otro.....

- sé que están a salvo.....

de nuevo  un silencio.... no sabían que pasaba.... por que sentían eso.... la cesación de que las chicas estaban a salvo.... pero la necesidad  de hacer que regresaran.... 

- crees que daba mandar la carta con la solicitud de vuelta?

- Ginny no te lo perdonaría .... pero podrías excusarte con algo de menos importancia.....

- Deverían venir a ayudarme a descifrar esta cosa......-  y alzo su cubo de colores....

- Si tal vez eso.... o deberías decir que solo venga una..... que tal Stevens?..... es la mayor... ella es la que debe estar aquí arreglando sus papeles....

- Sabes que a mi no me engañas... haciendote el indiferente llamándola "stevens"  .......llamaré a Dana para darle nuevas órdenes, pero me debes una eehh! – tomo pluma y pergamino, listo para mandar la orden de vuelta a Dana Stevens...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_y__ volvemos a girar él mundo......   _

- seguramente tendré que regresar a casa....- mientras terminaba de leer el artículo de Malfoy........era un lamento, mas que un placer... Dana  huía de algo....

- y que tiene eso de malo?...-  Kile

- no, nada..... es solo que ya empezaba a acostumbrarme...^^'

- y tu amiga? 

- el medico me dijo que fue muy fuerte el impacto..... tendrá que guardar reposo por un tiempo......  como se te ocurre enviar un desarme tan potente!!! 

- Yo no lo hice, juro que mi ultimo hechizo fue de cosquillas.... sino que le caiga un rayo a la recepcionista...

- Ella no tiene la culpa............. pero..... yo tampoco lance ningún desarmante..... – y fue entonces cuando volteó a ver  al rubio...... – fuiste tu?....

- Esto... yo..... bueno... debí haber calculado mal.......... pero no es solo mi culpa!..... se debió haber combinado con sus cosas y miren lo que paso......

 Los otros chicos dejaron de prestar atención, porque estaban voceando a Dana....ella se acerco rápidamente a la recepción – pasa algo con  Ginny?  - - no, es solo que llegó una carta para usted....- contestó la recepcionista.... entregándole un sobre (n/a no me pregunten como pasó.....-_-) ... 

- Se los dije, George va a matarme...... aah no, pero no voy a ir sola..... tu vas a acompañarme.... después de todo... el que me manden llamar es tu culpa – estaba cerca del rubio, dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho con la punta del dedo

- Mía??....  yo no tuve la fascinante idea de salir a vagar por ahí........

- Tranquilos... no te preocupes..... yo iré contigo.....

- Bien, pero entonces el rubio se queda a cuidar a Ginny.....digo a Vik.....

- Por que la llamas asi?.... creo que no le gusta....- el rubio seguía discutiendo...

- Bueno, es una larga historia....- su mirada se ensombreció -  además! Tu que sabes!  - se giró sobre sus talones y se alejo de ahí...... mascullando palabras  y frases  que ya no pudieron ser percibidas por ellos......._" como puede venir la gente y decirme lo que tengo que hacer.... no es posible que......"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y fue así como ellos se fueron a Londres, y Draco se quedó con una inconsciente Ginny..... en un extraño departamento... lleno de cosas..... para él casi inútiles e imposibles de usar....  bueno, mínimo manejar a la pelirroja sería fácil... solo tenia que dejarla ahí..... recostada como estaba..... le daba curiosidad saber que habría pasado con ella.... por que tanto tiempo sin sentido.....

Se acercó y se puso a un costado de la cama.... se inclinó sobre ella.... y observo su cara.... sus pecas..... infinidad de pecas que había por toda su cara.... le acomodó un rojizo mechón tras la oreja.... y siguió así..... solo observándola..... había algo en esa chica que llamaba su atención..... no sabía que era.... pero lo había mantenido inquieto desde que estrechó su mano....  y de pronto....la chica abrió los ojos..... Draco no pudo evitar enderezarse ..... lo había tomado por sorpresa, inclinado sobre ella..........

.. algo en los ojos de la chica que miraba a su alrededor confundida había cambiado....

.la vio observar detenidamente hacía la ventana.... el techo..... las paredes...... entonces sus miradas se cruzaron..... aquellos intensos (y confundidos) ojos marrones se toparon con los cristalinos frios ojos grises del rubio y sin más preámbulos las chica se abalanzó sobre él ....tomando su cara entre sus manos......le dio un beso en los labios........intenso y revelde..... pero no mal correspondido.....

En la mente de Draco estaba en blanco..... deleitándose con aquel sorpresivo beso ..... que duró un indefinido tiempo...... definitivamente algo en la pelirroja había cambiado.....__

~~~~~~~~~~~fin del cap ~~~~~~~~~

jejeje..... largo?...... escribí todo lo ke se me ocurrió...... ya saben!  Opiniones y tomatazos...... en los reviews plz!

====___NOTA___====

A los que quieran:  **DJEN**** SUS MAILS, SI QUIEREN QUE LES AVISE DE LA ACTUALIZACION!!!!**

Jajaja, espero ke funcione, ke buen consejo...... o era sarcasmo? Ô_o

Thank you so much...  **Sabina Evans**..... (Dnuevo mi mas actual review  ^_^)..... perdon que esta vez no t avise.... pero eske solo me da tiempo de subir...el cap.... mañana si puedo.... te eskribo......T lo cuidas, vieeeee

**Arwen****-chan:  yep, comprendo lo d este mugrero........ no he dejado ningun review en dejaT querer vdd?.....T_T ...... perdon perdon..... pero esta muy lindo.......... y aki empieza el DG (vaya!).... sip, Gin tuvo algo que ver con Blaise......eske lo describís tan mono en "simple juego" .... asi tan tan...... seductor..... *_* ..... en fin, muchas gracias por leer (sigue plz!!)**

**Jeru****:   esta vivo..... vivo!!!!! ....ejem...... he aki la continuación........ como la ves?........ ke opinas??**

**Kap**** de Weasley:  ahora si bien dicho de Weasley....... eres la precursora d que tu esposo hiciera acto de presencia en esT cap.... ke me ha encantado la boda ..........GRACIAS!**

**Shashira****: .....presenT el nuevo cap!**

**Camila_Malfoy**: ** por fin el DG ha comenzado..... y sobre la pregunta....... esto...... en realidad nose cuantos cap...... aun no lo planeo..... muchas gracias por el review, se despide athenita......^_^**

**||**+~ \ Athena Katsura /~+******||**

"_maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti, maldito el maestro y maldita la aprendiz"_


	7. all the thing she made

**AMOR A 2° VISTA**

**[[all the thing she....made]]**

_En la mente de Draco estaba en blanco..... deleitándose con aquel sorpresivo beso ..... que duró un indefinido tiempo...... definitivamente algo en la pelirroja había cambiado....._

Un sorpresivo beso se apoderó de él, tuvo contacto con unos calidos labios, con cierto deje a cereza, el beso no tenia ningún sentimiento impregnado más que desahogo, desahogo de cierta pasión escondida...era lo único que alcanzaba a percibir... pasión y ......deseo??..... pero no podía ser.... la chica acababa de salir de un trance..... lo menos lógico es que tuviera deseo de algo como eso.....  el tiempo fue indefinido..... no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban así.... en un beso interminable....... por él... pondría permanecer con la aparente locura de la pelirroja por un rato más.... pero el aire comenzaba a faltarle.... estaba a punto de separarse, cuando ella un segundo antes lo hizo...

La miro con una cara de desconcierto, esperaba que la chica hablara..... tal vez que se disculpara.... o se sonrojara....pero nada pasó..... solo se contemplaron el uno al otro....sin ningún sentimiento aparente..... nada de nada..... solo se miraban....y sin más ni menos el silencio se rompió...

- sal de mi habitación..... – el rubio se sorprendió

- que?!

- Ya oíste, sal.... – seguía tranquila

No hubo más que decir por parte del chico, se levantó , lanzo una última mirada fría a la chica que seguía semi sentada bajo las sábanas .... y salió de ahí.... cerrando tras de si la puerta y soltando un gran suspiro, como si no hubiera estando respirando antes...

No sabía que hacer, ese beso lo había dejado inquieto, se sentaba.... se levantaba de nuevo..... hiba hacia la cocina..... regresaba.....  por fin se había decidido botar en el sillón a leer y tratar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel tremendo beso, cuando  sonó el teléfono......   ya era un experto en su uso.... después de que horas atrás Dana no dejara de llamar y llamar para ver si Ginny ya había despertado....

- Alo?

- _Si?...bueno, hola, soy yo Dana, ya estamos camino al ministerio.....Kile!! no arrastres esa maleta hay algo importante ahí!!..... ejem.....todo esta bien por alla??? _

- ......si....

- _como esta Vika?_

- Ya despertó... ahora esta en su habitación... pero..

- _Que bueno!  Ya era hora.... bueno Malfoy te dejo, que este amigucho tuyo parece nunca haber estado cerca de una heladeria.....Kile!! no hay tiempo para eso... suelta!! Que sueltes!! .......ejem.... esperen noticias nuestras.... bye_

- Si pero...espera....

- ..._....tiiiii (n/a ya saen, el sonido cuando uno cuelga...)_

- demonios.... y ahora que se supone que haga?  - el rubio tomo su cara entre sus manos y se doblo hacia sus rodillas....

- que se supone que hagas con que? -  una voz a sus espaldas

Era Ginny, que ya estaba vestida, de una forma muy sexy pero discreta... en pocas palabras se veía muy bien....

Draco ... la observó de pies a cabeza..... su cabello perfectamente recogido en una cola alta ... esa blusa de cuello alto  que le venía tan bien y una pequeña falda...., su mano derecha estratégicamente colocada en su cintura y la otra sujetando un pequeño bolso,  lista para salir....

- ya estas listo??.... – dijo la pelirroja y camino en dirección a la puesta de salida... se detuvo antes para tomar su abrigo  y de nuevo volvió su mirada a él - 

Apenas empezaba a atardecer, un buen momento para salir a divertirse a algún lugar, se divertiría por primera vez en años.... haría las locuras que se le habían impedido....soltaría las cadenas a las que ficticiamente se había atado.... y después ya en la noche......cuando regresaran tal vez él y ella podrían hacer...pues....

Pero en que pensaba!! .... la chica apenas el día anterior había llegado inconsciente  y  ahora estaba frente a él..... así como si nada .......con esa mirada tan tentadora,  ahora solo faltaba que ella quisiera salir con él..... seguramente se había vuelto loca...  no estaría en sus 5 sentidos...... es mas.... ni siquiera estaba seguro de que supiera quien era ella misma ...... y mucho menos saber frente a quien estaba.....

- vienes o no Malfoy?....- terminó la pelirroja, esta vez abriendo la puerta dispuesta a salir 

El rubio no lo pensó dos veces, antes de tomar su abrigo y salir tras ella... bueno, mínimo sabía que ella recordaba su apellido...

~~~~~~~~~

Descendieron del departamento, después de que Ginny lanzara una fría mirada  al portero del edificio que la había saludado cariñosamente,  caminaron silenciosamente hacia el estacionamiento, Dana no le había mencionado algo sobre un auto, pero al parecer existía,  y por la forma tan repentina en que ella se había detenido al parecer estaban frente a él.... un bonito auto rojo

- ¿sabes conducir? – el hielo en sus palabras era casi tangible..

- Si  - 

- Bien.... – la chica le lanzó las llaves de su auto, estaban sostenidas en un pequeño llavero en forma de oso color rosa, el cual la chica arrancó instantes antes para botarlo al vacío... – tu conduce entonces....

- .....  – él no dijo nada, cachó las llaves y se limitó a abrirle la puerta para que ella subiera y después entrar él..

¿En que había cambiado? ¿por qué ahora era él quien se sentía intimidado con las miradas de ella? ¿por qué tan de repente le había quitado su trono en las miradas heladas? Y la pregunta más importante.... ¿qué era lo que tenía aquella pelirroja que lo tenía tan entretenido? 

- da  vuelta en la siguiente esquina – el silencio se había roto otra vez, después de conducir  en línea recta....-vez aquel buzón de allá.... ahí te detienes...

¿¿Pero esta que se creía?? Acaso que era su chofer....

Ginny bajo del auto, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa y guiñarle un ojo..... – espera aquí Malfoy, no tardo....-

La miro acercarse a la oficina de paquetería que estaba frente al buzón, de donde salió un corpulento hombre de lentes obscuros que la saludó como buenos amigos e intercambiaron palabras, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír abiertamente desde el accidente , y después cambiar abruptamente su expresión, tal vez ahora hablaban de algo más serio..... y ahora lo volteaban a ver.......estarían hablando de él.....??  el hombre asintió y ella de nuevo se acercó al auto....

- en unos minutos Mike va a abrir la puerta que esta allá – y apuntó con su dedo la entrada cerrada a un establecimiento de ....verduras?....- ahí estacionas el auto.... yo te espero adentro....

Esto era el colmo....  bajó violentamente del auto......casi sin pensarlo  se acerco a ella .....de lo cual se arrepintió al ver la reacción de advertencia de "mike"

- acaso crees que soy tu chofer?? – trato de sonar tranquilo...

- sabes que no!  Trataba de ponértela fácil.... pero si así lo quieres, entonces tu espera adentro....- le arrebató la llaves y encendió el auto, dispuesta a ella misma estacionarlo..

Ohhh  mala idea, ahora tenía que pasar por donde estaba el gigante....tragó saliva ......se acercó y dio una de sus mejores miradas amenazantes.... algo en aquel hombresote se le hizo familiar.... pero no logro reconocerlo.... pero al parecer él si....

-  un placer volver a verte Malfoy –  el hombre de gafas obscuras  le extendió la mano.....Draco respondió el saludo, y cayó en la cuenta de que el tipo era un slytherin mucho mayor que había conocido muchos años atrás.... a que lugar lo había llevado la pelirroja?...... esta vez al parecer el tipo noto su preocupación...  – no te preocupes, somos escasos los Slytherin´s en este sitio....aunque sigue siendo extraño que tu hagas amistad con Vika.... otro que la llamaba así... que acaso estaba de moda?.... – puedes contar conmigo, Vika me dijo lo de tu accidente.... espero te recuperes pronto.... adelante.....- le extendió la mano para que pasase....  accidente??  Cual accidente?? ....cada segundo todo se volvía mas sospechoso....

Paso por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un puerta.....Ya adentro descubrió que no había porque temer, era un pub..... uno de esos lugares a los que nunca había podido ir.....

hecho un vistazo a su alrededor... llenos de gente bailando.... y ahora?.... camino un poco.... hasta que sintió que alguien lo tomo de la mano..... era la pelirroja, que lo conducía a una mesita....

la música y las luces de colores eran geniales.... a cualquiera le daría ganas de bailar ..... pero Draco Malfoy no era cualquiera..... no se dejaría vencer por aquella música enviciante..... no era su estilo.....

la pelirroja al contrario al ver en su acompañante el poco entusiasmo se levantó  y comenzó a bailar sola (como varios lo hacían), con movimientos sensuales  y sin apartar la vista de los ojos grises.....

Draco no podía dejar de mirarla, aquel contoneo que lo incitaba a correr a la pista de baile... solo se contenía por una cosa.... no bailaba muy bien ese tipo de música.... -_-'

Así pasaron varios minutos, ella bailando  él observando... , al ver su poco éxito  de que Draco se acercara la chica dejo de ver al rubio, ya solo bailaba por diversión..... por disfrutar el momento..... hasta que la música fue cambiando poco a poco.... una lenta..... la parejas comenzaron a reunirse.... no quedaría otra salida más que regresar a su lugar.... 

Se giro sobre sus talones y sin querer chocó con alguien, alzo su mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco... el cual estaba paralizado frente a ella, tan solo observándola.....

Ella no tardo en rodear con sus brazos su cuello.... instintivamente el tomó su cintura y fue así como comenzaron a menearse... sintiendo la música en sus cuerpos.... pero antes que nada sintiendo el palpitar del otro tan cerca.....

Las cosas iban subiendo cada vez de temperatura... sus cuerpos tan cerca... meneándose al compás..... sin palabras ni nada que los interrumpiera.... sin darse cuanta los dos vacilaban en una nube....

Ginny recargada en el hombro de Draco, respirando tan de cerca su aroma... tan varonil y embriagante.... 

Mientras Draco olía su cabello.... de forma inconsciente que podría permanecer así el tiempo que fuera necesario antes de romper con ese espejismo...

Por que eso era.... un espejismo.... la idea rodeaba el pensamiento del rubio ... al terminar la canción todo se perdería de nuevo..... ella caería en cuenta y se alejaría como lo más obvio...

Algo extraño le pasaba a la Weasley... aunque no la conociera del todo, no tenia cara de ser siempre así... algo extraño le sucedía.... porque antes del accidente podía leer sus simples pensamientos con solo verle a los ojos.... pero ahora??

No, ahora era muy diferente.... al mirarla se sentía pulverizado de alguna manera.... sentía como esa mirada se internaba en su ser y leía su mente.... aunque sabía que eso no era posible.... él también podía hacerlo:  colocar un muro alrededor de sí y no dejar que nada ni nadie supiera que había del otro lado.... se su lado.... (como el lo llamaba) su lado vulnerable.... pero.... eso le gustaba?

La música se detuvo y sus cuerpos también.... levemente se separaron... sin perder uno el aroma del otro...  compartían el aire.... sus caras estaban muy cerca....él  ligeramente comenzó a acercarse..... pero estando a escasos milímetros....

-debemos irnos Malfoy.... – y se alejo rumbo a la mesita por sus cosas  dejando a un Malfoy con una expresión que no tardó en convertirse en furia

Ahh no!!  Como que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre darle órdenes, no? .... se acerco precipitadamente a la chica la tomó del brazo ... obligándola a verlo de frente...colocó una mano en su cintura atrayéndolo hacia él y con la otra tomó su barbilla hasta hacer que sus labios se encontrasen.....

Uno a uno pasaron los minutos (n/a minutos!!!  Válgame el cielo!!! O_o) de aquel beso.... uno a uno disfrutaron cada movimiento.... cada contacto de sus lenguas..... pronto se fueron convirtiendo en leves mordiscos.... grititos ahogados que eran imperceptibles en aquel lugar.... que con la poca luz eran casi invisibles para los demás.... pero no para uno.....

Alguien los observaba.... había captado desde que la pelirroja se había levantado a bailar....hasta ese momento... en que las cosas.....parecían algo subidas de tono....

.....

Se separaron por iniciativa de ella, que lo observaba con la respiración levemente agitada.... le lanzó una sonrisa seductora mientras se mordía el labio .... y camino hacia la salida.... 

El se limito a seguirla, fueron a parar frente al auto rojo otra vez.... ella le extendió la mano con la llaves... él se acercó.., sabía que conduciría, pero no esperaría a que ella otra vez lo mandara.... _*esta vez no me dirás que hacer niña! *  sin tomarlas extendió su mano esperando a e que ella las pusiera .... y eso hizo la chica ..... se acercó y antes de dejarlas caer en su pálida mano.... se alzo de puntillas y le susurro al oido   - quiero llegar rápido....^_~ .-  termino dándole un pequeño beso  y camino hasta  la puerta contraria del auto...._

Estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo contrario a lo que ella dijera..... pero después de eso....... fiu! ..... ya había cambiado de parecer......la chica quería llegar rápido, pues entonces llegarían rápido....... subió al auto... y  condujo lo más rápido que pudo...... no dejaba de pensar cosas..... "cosas" .... que podrían pasar llegando... ni siquiera tuvo que poner atención a las indicaciones..... el camino estaba claro......

Llagaron pronto, .... el la ayudo a bajar del auto... usando toda su galantería posible.... sus miradas sexys y sonrisas perturbadoras.... pero debía controlarse.... no podía dejar que ella notara su ansiedad.... porque eso era.... la pelirroja había despertado en él algo incontrolable..... tenía ganas de estar con ella a solas ya!! ... no solo le agradaba su físico.... sino que la forma en la que era tratado..... de esa forma tan intimidante tan... tan.... fría.... 

Ese era el problema.... se sentía extraño.... ella no parecía tener el mismo interés...  si, todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido..... y no era que a él le gustaran las cosas cursis... pero era la primera vez que una chica no trataba de conquistarlo... no le había dado antes cartas ni regalos ..... nada.... simplemente nada.....  la sensación de estar haciendo algo malo le llegó a última hora.... una culpabilidad le invadió.....mientras se besaban al tratar de abrir la pueta....

Y así entraron una pegado al otro...ella caminando hacia atrás a tientas.... hasta tocar la pared.... el la acorraló con sus brazos..... la observó detenidamente...... la chica que tenía enfrente ya no era la misma niña inocente a la que molesto muchas veces en el pasado..... se sentí tan vulnerable  ante sus ojos... ante esa mirada tan acosante..... después de todo ella también tenía interés

Sonó el teléfono..... con ligero empujón en el pecho Ginny lo alejó de ella... rompiendo todo el encanto del momento.....

- yo contesto......... aló?

- _Si? Vika en donde estabas?? .... he estado marcando desde hace una hora... si el maldito de Mal.... de .... de el perro que te compre se portó mal.. dímelo! ....... a que ya lo sacasteis de la casa , cierto? – alguien escarpia cerca para no poder mencionar el apellido Malfoy_

- Eem.... quien habla? ... –el rubio la observaba......

- _.....!!! pues Dana!...¬¬'_

- Aah.........AAAHH!! .... ya te recuerdo....ummm..... y en donde estas? – repentinamente su voz había cambiado....ahora era un poco melosa

-  _Pues en el ministerio......George me llamó...... que por cierto quiere saludarte – y se escucho a lo lejos un "hola Ginny" – ahorita te la paso.... no desesperes......bueno, y como estas? _

- Bien, hoy fui al club de mike.....- el rubio se sorprendio, le contaría lo ocurrido....?

- _QUE?!?!?!?.......tu????' ...........sola????_

- Nooo..... fui con Malfoy....que por cierto..... que buen trasero tiene.....-Ginny se percato de la atención que puso Draco a su conversación e hizo ese comentario guiñándole el ojo  ^_~

- _Ya decia yo que me hiba a arrepentir por dejarte con ese....ese.....ese perro!  Y en tu estado....hay no..... –todavía George estaba cerca y esta vez se escucho lejanamente "que estado???!!!" -- jejeje...... no.... no es nada_..._George_, me permitirías??....anda.... o le diré a Jose.....¬¬..... aah bien, si si no me tardo..—hablaba con el auricular tapado.....- ahora si....que me decías?__

- que estado?

- _Pues..... cuando me fui seguías inconsciente.....el doctor me dijo que talvez tendría "ciertos" efectos secundarios la medicina.....dime.... te sientes....bueno..... te sientes.....extraña? ya sabes.... como con ganas de..... chicos!? -- susurraba_

- Ummm.....nop – de nuevo su voz era de una niña inocente

- _Nada nada......??_

- Nada nada....solo que el trasero de Malfoy esta bueno – seguía viendo a Draco de una forma........ya saben!

- _Jajaja__...... entonces solo es leve...... ya sabia que ese doctor estaba exagerando.....pero de todas formas mañana ve a visitarlo...._

- A quien?

- _Hay  Vika!!  pues al doctor!! ...._

- Sabes? Me llamo Virginia, puedes llamarme Ginny si quieres..... pero no Vik – su interlocutora se sorprendió de la frialdad de su aclaración

- _Pero.... pero si asi te llamo desde que quedamos en olvidar....ya sabes... todo aquello ...de..........del innombrable _

- Olvidar que?...de quien?

- _..........estas extraña......el doctor me había dicho que existía la posibilidad de que perdieras la memoria..... pero.... sabes quien eres no?_

- Ya te dije, soy Virginia......Virginia Weasley...

- _Ummm__.....esta raro......promete que mañana iras al medico...._

- Aja.....mañana voy ......

- _Bueno, umm... pásame a ..... a él chico rubio que seguro esta por ahí......_

- Ok, nos vemos después Dana, un gusto hablar contigo.... saluda a mis hermanos.......charly, billy, Percy, Fred George, y a su esposa...... aah si  y también a mi mamá y a mi papá.....bye

- _Pero Vi...Ginny....tu padre.....- su voz se había ensombrecido.....pero no termino su frase cuando ya no hablaba con quien creía..... Malfoy?_

- Alo?................aja.......................aja...........................aja....

 ...................

Ginny había desaparecido, en dirección a su recamara.....Dana estaba dándole las indicaciones habidas y por haber.... mientras el solo decía "aja".....Dana parecía toda una madre preocupada por su pequeña......

Ya todo deseo se había apagado....._ *ese maldito teléfono* ...... _ y con lo que ahora su interlocutora le decía sobre la supuesta pérdida de memoria  de la pelirroja.... mañana tendrían que ir al doctor a revisión..... si hubiera medido la fuerza de ese hechizo talvez ahora no tendría que estar pasando ese tipo de vergüenzas.....y ahora estaba comprometido a cuidar a Ginny y hacer que recuperara la razón por completo......todo se aclaraba, por eso ese repentino cambio de actitud para con él....pero....

¿cómo podía afectar una perdida de memoria en los sentimientos........? osea... que alguien le explicara que tipo de perdida era esa......perder ciertos recuerdos a cambio de un acelere total de hormonas??  ....raro......

El no podía comprender por completo, no podía  porque Dana no le estaba diciendo la verdad..... bueno, no por completo..... no habría mencionado el detalle que el doctor dijo: _"cuando despierte puede que presente un constante cambio de hormonas de un momento a otro"  (n/a  ....voz de viejito y todo) .....solo le dijo que talvez Ginny no recordara algunas cosas......no dijo más......solo que no tocara nada del baúl de su habitación....... aah si, y lo hizo prometer que le enviaría saludos a Ginny de parte de Harry.....algo que no le pareció al rubio...pero lo había prometido..._

Por Fiiiiiin..... ya había colgado..... 

- vaya!...creí que te habías quedado pegado a esa cosa.....- era la 2° vez que lo tomaba por sorpresa.....no había sentido su presencia a sus espaldas ni siquiera un poco.....

- esa amiga tuya...parece más tu madre.....- se giro poco a poco para verla a la cara.....

Y cayó en cuenta la chica solo traía una playera larga..... con sus piernas al descubierto....y sus pies desnudos..... esta vez lo pensó 2 veces.... había prometido no hacerle daño (no más).... y si se dejaba llevar por su instinto, terminaría solo jugando con ella..... mejor alejarse hacia su habitación (la de Dana) ..... mientras ella iba por un vaso de agua....

- ya te vas a dormir? 

- Si

- Te acompaño.....

- ........no creo que sea buena idea Weasley....

- ok..... tu te lo pierdes.....- se aproximo a él y de puntas le dio un beso en la mejilla..- buenas noches  ^_~ 

- por cierto – la tomo del brazo...- te manda saludos Potter.....Harry

- aaahh- contestó algo decepcionada..... –ummm.... no conozco a ningún Potter.....um... y creo que tampoco a ningún Harry....

- .......?.....-

- ahora si, buenas noches....

La vio alejarse a su pieza.... sin poder evitar mirarla de arriba abajo.....trago saliva... si que iba a estar difícil.....como para no recordar a Potter...... la chica estaba grave....

~~~~~~~~~~~fin del cap ~~~~~~~~~

jajajajaja.........he quedado satisfecha con esT cap.... no puedo contestar los reviews ahora.(hasta el prox)...estoy que me caigo de sueño en el teclado....-_-.... y tovadia tengo que ir a recoger la mesa o mi madre va a querer matarme mañana...... -_- pero...PERO!! .......espero sus reviews!!!!  

Mushas mushas gracias....(las que me hacen) ....jajaja..... no cierto..... kreo ke ya empiezo a delirar.....debo ir a dormir.......nos vemos..... se lo cuidan....vieeeeeee

Pd..ginny no se ve muy..... bueno....muy "mas ke ofrecida"......ojala ke no, pero espero sus opiniones.....y sugerencias

Pd. han notado que no se me da lo romantico??

Pd3 en la platica por tel. (dana y gin) se supone que Drako no escucha nada d lo ke dice Dana......

vieeeeeee

**||**+~ \ Athena Katsura /~+******||**

**_"la cara vista es un anuncio designal, la cara oculta es la resulta de mi idea genial de hacharte,me cuesta tanto olvidarte"_**


End file.
